1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus and a transmitting method, a program, and a communications system. In particular, the present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus and a transmitting method, a program, and a communications system, adapted to perform an optimal communication, in which a delay time emphasized in streaming or the like is stabled and so on, by using only information on a transmission side without depending on communications media.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, a quality of a communication path is calculated, based on an error rate of a packet on a receiving side or an S/N ratio of a signal to perform an adjustment for changing a transmission rate (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-74359).